


Detective Results:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Promotion/Promotions, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Test/Test Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono took the Detective's Exam, & the guys got her results, Did she pass or fail?, Will she be a detective?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!**Author's Note: Kind of a short one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	Detective Results:

*Summary: Kono took the Detective's Exam, & the guys got her results, Did she pass or fail?, Will she be a detective?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!*

*Author's Note: Kind of a short one!!!!*

"Heads up, Kono's results are here", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams tossed the envelope to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Kelly. Commander Steve McGarrett came & slid in, as Danny came to Chin's side, "Open the damn thing up", Steve said & Danny nodded his approval, & said "Do it", Chin took a deep breath, & opened it up, He smiled, as he read it. Steve & Danny smiled a smile of their own, knew from Chin's reaction, that Kono passed her test with fly colors.

Officer Kono Kalakaua was relaxing at the beach, catching some rays, surfing the perfect set. She just want to forget about IA, & what she had to do for Fryer, she cried at the expressions on her friends' faces, when they thought that she turned dirty, she composed herself, &anything vowed never to put her friends through that again. She spotted the wave that she wanted, & rode it perfect to shore, with a smile on her face, She felt better, as she quickly went home to change, & heads for Five-O HQ.

Chin could not stop grinning, "I am so incredibly fucking proud of her, She has risen to the challenge, Ever since she was born, & proves herself that she could do anything, If she put her mind to it", Danny said smiling, "I feel proud, Cause she turned out to cop, I also got to train her to make her for best for Five-O", & they went to set up their surprise for Kino, Steve said to his friends, "You are right, She is the best for Five-O", He thought about how she & he met, He smiled, as he watched her knock a guy twice his size, out for stealing her wave. They got into positions, cause Kono is due to arrive at any moment.

Kono shown up, & was feeling great for a change, & nothing was gonna ruin it, she smiled, & said, "Hey, Guys, Give me a second to settle in, & we can get to work", & Steve got a call on his cell, & hung up, He announced that they have a new case, which totally ruins the good news that they want to tell Kono, but it can wait til they solve the case, & get through the day without any incidents, For once, Things will go their way, & they will make sure that nothing gets screwed up at all.

The case was a simple one, Kono stopped an attempted suicide, she also made sure that the jumper was taken care of, Steve, Danny, & Chin were impressed, & took her out for a celebratory lunch. They got back to HQ, so they can finish their paperwork, Also, They noticed that she looked sad, but they knew that their news will make them very happy. After work, They are gonna tell her that she made Detective, & she will get a better pay, & a new badge to go with it.

The Boys got into position, like they did on Kono's Graduation, Steve signaled her to come out, & she said looking at them, "What's up, Guys ?", Chin said, "You got something in the mail today, Cuz", Danny said adding "Well, It's a little disturbing", Steve stated, "It's your results of your Detective Exam", He held it for her to see. Kono said not surprised, "Oh, Well, You don't have to tell me, I failed, I will just take it again next year",The Three Men held out their arms out for a hug, Kono saw this, & said, "You don't have to feel sorry for me", She looked at the men in her life, as she says that.

"We are not", Chin said with a smile, Danny said, "We just wanna hug & kiss a Detective", he was excited, & jumping up & down, Steve said smiling a dazzling smile, "You did it, Baby, 98%", She kept repeating, _"I did it, I did it !"_ over & over, She laughed hysterically, as her friends hugged her, as they celebrated at the ** _Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , with food & drinks. They went all out for her, & had fun til dawn. The Ceremony happened, & they were happy, "Congratulations" were thrown around at Kono, & went to get the their order, & when she came back, & sits down , & enjoys herself with net ohana. Steve made a toast to future, & the others followed suit, & they had a fun day together, that didn't really happen often, & it should.

The End.


End file.
